


The Great Foreplay Debate, AKA the worst porno title ever

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow what a title.</p><p>Izaya's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Foreplay Debate, AKA the worst porno title ever

"Shizu-chan, this is boring"

"No it's not! How is it boring?! You always seem to enjoy it."

"I mean... All you think about is the insertion part"

"For the love of god don't call it the 'insertion part'"

Here's my situation: I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, facing an undressing Shizuo Heiwajima. He's pissed. Not pissed enough to throw something, but pissed enough to argue over anything I say. Right now, he is arguing that we don't need any foreplay, because it wastes time and he just wants to get this over with. I /know/ he loves it, but he keeps trying to convince himself he doesn't. Because that means we'd be an item. A partnership. A duo. A couple. Lovers. Friends even. That's the most repulsive option for him.

"Shizu-chan, there's a lot more I could do for you~"

"Maybe if you actually did some of the work..."

Honestly, I love to see him squirm. Taking him in my hands or mouth is a perfect way to observe him. If I'm not being pleasured, I can focus on his weak points. For example, he's very weak to biting.

I stand and start undoing his belt.

"I'd love to share the work. Let me show you..."

I pull one head down with my right hand and the other head up with my left. He tenses and grits his teeth.

"What's wrong~?"

".....I still think it's pointless."

I can't help but smile. What a bad liar.

I twist my fingers in his hair and pull him in for a kiss, biting his lower lip. He firms up in my hand, and I start stroking. Next thing I know, I've been thrown down on the bed.

"Would you like more, Shizu-chan?"

He answers with a passionate kiss, practically ripping my pants off. This is something he has done before. I can't begin to tell you how many articles of clothing he's completely ruined. But I digress. I grind upwards into him, pushing my dick against his. 3,2,1 my shirt is gone. I start sucking on his shoulder.

"Where's... The lube..."

"Top drawer, you should know this by now" I go back to leaving teeth marks in the most noticeable places possible.

He fumbles with opening the drawer. He's not a good multitasker. He definitely has a one-track mind.

I let go of him and open the drawer, handing him the lube.

"Don't forget to put it on yourself this time."

He grumbles and squirts some out, coating his middle finger in it.

"See, this doesn't take so long"

"That's because I'm speeding it up!!"

"Oh really? I was slowing it down."

I sit up, catching him off-guard, and push him down near the end of the bed.

"I want to make this last, Shizu-chan~"

Before he can lay a finger in me, I start sucking him off.

"Shit!" He leans his head back and grabs me by the hair. See, he loves this. With all this practice, I can almost take the whole thing in my mouth. An informant that can deepthroat. Funny. He wouldn't get it.

He starts to thrust and I shake my head. He's not allowed to thrust while in sucking. He could break my jaw. I can't risk not being able to talk.

His breathing starts to hitch. His ape-sounds are starting to sound more human. I have him moaning for me - just how I like it.

So I pull away.

"Keep going, flea."

"Not with that attitude"

He scowls and I position myself on top of him.

"You can lube up now"

"I don't need your damn permission!"

He starts lubing himself up.

"But you're still doing as I say..."

"Fuck off!"

Now he's mad at me, so I have to stretch myself out. He finally helps out once he's decided he's too horny to fight me.

"There we go... Just like that..." I lower myself down on him, with a bit of guidance from two strong hands on my hips.

"See? Now was that so bad?"

"......don't say a word."


End file.
